m21fandomcom-20200214-history
Password Recovery Cisco 2600
=Password recovery cisco 2600= Follow these steps in order to recover your password: 1. Attach a terminal or PC with terminal emulation to the console port of the router. Use these terminal settings: * 9600 baud rate * No parity * 8 data bits * 1 stop bit * No flow control Refer to these documents for information on how to cable and connect a terminal to the console port or the AUX port: 2. If you can access the router, type show version at the prompt, and record the configuration register setting. See Example of Password Recovery Procedure in order to view the output of a show version command Note: The configuration register is usually set to 0x2102 or 0x102. If you can no longer access the router (because of a lost login or TACACS password), you can safely assume that your configuration register is set to 0x2102. 3. Use the power switch in order to turn off the router, and then turn the router back on. Important Notes: * In order to simulate this step on a Cisco 6400, pull out and then plug in the Node Route Processor (NRP) or Node Switch Processor (NSP) card. * In order to simulate this step on a Cisco 6x00 with NI-2, pull out and then plug in the NI-2 card. 4. Press Break on the terminal keyboard within 60 seconds of power up in order to put the router into ROMMON. If the break sequence does not work, refer to Standard Break Key Sequence Combinations During Password Recovery for other key combinations. 5. Type confreg 0x2142 at the rommon 1> prompt in order to boot from Flash. This step bypasses the startup configuration where the passwords are stored. 6. Type reset at the rommon 2> prompt. The router reboots, but ignores the saved configuration. 7. Type no after each setup question, or press Ctrl-C in order to skip the initial setup procedure. 8. Type enable at the Router> prompt. You are in enable mode and should see the Router# prompt. ' 9. Type configure memory or copy startup-config running-config in order to copy the nonvolatile RAM (NVRAM) into memory.' Important: Do not type copy running-config startup-config or write. These commands erase your startup configuration. 10. Type show running-config.''''Bold text'Bold textBold text'' The show running-config command shows the configuration of the router. In this configuration, the shutdown command appears under all interfaces, in order to change the enable secret password. For example: hostname(config)#enable secret cisco 13. Issue the no shutdown command on every interface that you use. 14. Type config-register . Where configuration_register_setting is either the value you recorded in step 2 or 0x2102 . For example: hostname(config)#config-register 0x2102 15. Press Ctrl-z or end in order to leave the configuration mode. The hostname# prompt appears. 16. Type write memory or copy running-config startup-config in order to commit the changes. Example of Password Recovery Procedure This section provides an example of the password recovery procedure. This example was created with a Cisco 2600 Series Router. Even if you do not use a Cisco 2600 Series Router, this output provides an example of what you should experience on your product. Router>enable Password: Password: Password: % Bad secrets Router>show version Configuration register is 0x2102 Router> !--- The router was just powercycled, and during bootup a !--- break sequence was sent to the router. ! *** System received an abort due to Break Key *** signal= 0x3, code= 0x500, context= 0x813ac158 PC = 0x802d0b60, Vector = 0x500, SP = 0x80006030 rommon 1 > confreg 0x2142 You must reset or power cycle for new config to take effect rommon 2 > reset ############# Router> Router>enable Router#copy startup-config running-config Router# Router#configure terminal Enter configuration commands, one per line. End with CNTL/Z. Router(config)#enable secret < password > Router(config)#^Z 00:01:54: %SYS-5-CONFIG_I: Configured from console by console Router#show ip interface brief Router#configure terminal Router(config-if)#^Z Router# Router#copy running-config startup-config Router#show version Configuration register is 0x2142 Router#configure terminal Enter configuration commands, one per line. End with CNTL/Z. Router(config)#config-register 0x2102 Router(config)#^Z Router#show version Configuration register is 0x2102 Router#